


Unexpected

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: From Enemies to Lovers
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected

**seeds became flowers**

**began with a dance of swords**

**then hearts merged as one**


End file.
